Artificial Stimulation
by JesusChristHowHorrifying
Summary: Done at request.   Tali's been a bit resistant when it comes to using her nerve stimulators with Shepard. So tonight, Shepard is going to play with it, whether Tali wants to or not. Includes interspecies lesbian threesomes. fShep/Tali & Kelly. v1.3


**CONTENT WARNING: Does contain mildly graphic depictions of sex and light bondage. Continue reading at your own discretion.**

I had lost track of the time since the torture started, though I wouldn't quite call it torture anymore. It was too much to handle, but _Keelah_, it felt so damn good. The vibrations were coursing throughout my entire body, and I could feel my climax rising. I was getting closer and closer to bursting. I didn't think my suit could absorb any more...

After we took out the Collector base, we did a head count, and despite being it being drilled into us that we might not make it back, we hadn't lost a single person. Nobody knew how we did it, and nobody cared. As if that weren't pleasant enough, Shepard broke off relations with Cerberus and we were independent, no longer taking orders from the shady Illusive man. Every alien on the ship was happy about that.

In honor of all the good news, we grabbed all the drinks from the bar in Kasumi's room and went crazy. Well, everyone else did. I was a bit left out. There wasn't anything that was safe for me to drink, so I just stayed off to the side and played around with my omni-tool a bit.

Then Shepard came over, drink in hand, and asked what I was up to.

Being the nervous wreck I am around her, I started to stumble over my words. All the bumbling, stuttering and muttering I was doing probably made Shepard think I was drunk too. I guess that's when she figured she could put her plan into action.

I mentioned offhandedly to Shepard when our relationship began that we had nerve stimulation programs built into our suits to help overcome the fabric barrier. I opted out of using them for our first time, but that never stopped her from insisting that I use them. Don't get me wrong, there were times when I did, but that was when I didn't have the option to strip down without getting severely sick.

Tonight we'd try it out together, even if I didn't want to.

She started complaining of a headache, and asked me to bring her some medicine from Mordin's lab while she went to lay down. I obliged, and took the elevator up...

I couldn't help but start worrying about her. What if it wasn't just a headache? What if she was coming down with a cold? I couldn't risk getting sick. I'd have to rely on nerve stimulators for a week, maybe!

_I imagined her lying down on the bed, soaking in sweat from her rising fever, her sheets covered in it. I imagined her stripping down, all the way to her bare skin to try and keep cool. My mind traced over the imaginary flesh. Starting from the neck downward, seeing her breasts (and even though I find mine an annoyance, I can't help but stare at her own. I could only wonder if she saw my eyes drifting downward through my helmet), her stomach, concaving downward into that strange little crevice that humans have, and finally down between her..._

Oh Keelah, I was getting wet just thinking about it.

The elevator doors opened and I adjusted myself. I was soaked at that point, but I had to get her the medicine. So in an attempt to hide it, I pulled the lower part of my suit back and squeezed my legs together. It was kind of an uncomfortable walk, but I figured I'd just be sitting next to Shepard while she was in bed, so I'd only be walking like this for a few minutes.

The door to her room opened, and I first eyed her bed. Not there? I continued walking and came to the steps. My awkward posing made my suit ride my back-end all the way up until I reached the bottom. Then I heard a small 'Ooooh' to my right. I turned and saw Shepard there, exactly in the nude pose I had imagined moments earlier.

"...is this little show all for me?"

I froze, just froze. I didn't know what to do except stare at her. Every little curve and battle scar showed, and _damn _it showed.

I was still standing there like and idiot, and she began her strutting toward me. Hips swaying, arms rocking, and that lip lick she did is still my my most treasured memory.

"Wh-what do you mean s-'show'?"

"Oh, come on Tali. You walk in here, strutting like this is your cabin, suit pulled up to flaunt that delicious ass of yours..."

That's when I realized she wasn't sick.

It's also when I realized her hand was between my legs.

"...oh, and you're already wet. What, did you think about me on the whole ride up?"

She rubbed her middle finger against me.

"Did you think about taking advantage of your poor sick Commander?"

_Rub_

"Did you fantasize about having your way with me while I was too sick to move?"

_Rub_

"Grinding those hips against me while I did a moan, muffled by the sniffles?"

_Rub. Plop._

She looked down and saw my juices dripping onto the floor.

"Oh, you already came? Don't worry, I won't let you off just like that. You need to stay here and take care of your sick Commander, and you know what would make me feel better?'

I swallowed, not knowing what was coming.

"Seeing you cum, over and over."

She reached her hand around my back.

"Now cum."

She pressed a button.

"I... I..."

I couldn't form coherent sentences anymore. The vibrations... seeing her breasts bob from her almost sadistic laughter...

"I said cum. That's an order."

I immediately dropped to my knees and felt my body shake in ecstasy. It was a high I rode as long as I could. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Shepard rolling the medicine bottles I had dropped during my orgasm away with her feet.

I woke up with a strange feeling. On one hand, I felt like a new person. I felt completely relaxed, like I had found a big cloud and slept on it through the autumn.

On the other hand, two things were immediately clear to me. My wrists were bonded to a bed, and there was an uncomfortable sensation in between my legs when I moved them.

I turned my head up to observe my surroundings, and saw I was in Shepard's room. I also saw her sitting on the couch, legs crossed and her hand in between her thighs. She was playing with herself at a time like this? I was tied to her own bed and...!

It all came back to me. The fantasizing, the rubbing, the cumming...

I moaned at the thought of it all, and I saw her turn her head up to face me. She smirked and said "Oh good, my favorite plaything is awake. I was wondering when we'd get back to our date."

She climbed on the bad, and crawled on all fours toward me. She stopped as we were face-to-face, staring at me intently through my visor.

"Now I think it's time we used that nerve stimulation program a bit more. What do you say?"

...

"Oh Keelah yes, just turn it on and play with me! Take my suit off and play with me if you want, I don't care if I get sick! Just fuck me already!"

I saw her get this look on her face that spoke of nothing but mischief.

"Alright then, you asked for it."

She reached her hand around my back and pressed the button from earlier, and I immediately started moaning, almost screaming. I could feel my orgasm approaching. It felt so close yet so far.

Her hands stayed at my back, and she undid a few clasps. She moved her hands away, and along with them came my breastplate. My nipples immediately perked up at the rush of cool air. She did that lip lick again, and immediately feasted.

I arched my hips forward and groaned _loud_. This was too much I felt like at any moment I would just...

...then she put her own breasts to use. She pressed them up against my own, and slowly increased the pressure. She started tilting and moving them, our buds poking out and swirling around eachothers'.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, FUCK, SHEPARD!" I screamed as I came once more. The entirety of my thigh area was now soaked in cum, and when I looked down I saw it wasn't just my own. Shepard had a good amount dripping from her own sex too. I looked up at her and saw her hair dangling down, pressed up against my helmet. Through the mess of strands, I saw the smile she had on her face. She reached around my back once more and turned the program off.

Shepard walked over to her closet and pulled out her officers' uniform. After putting it on, brushing it off and fixing her hair, she walked over to the bed and sat down beside me.

Then she pressed the button again.

Then she turned my nerve stimulators up to the maximum intensity.

And she pulled out her own private "massage therapist" and put it in me.

Now I was just mute. I couldn't do anything but stare at the ceiling, slack-jawed and wide-eyed as the pleasure spilled out of me. Hell, I could barely make out what Shepard said.

"Now, me and Kelly are going to go catch a movie. While I'm out, I want you to be a good girl, you hear? No messing around while I'm gone."

She winked at me and strutted out the door. However, she walked back in and hung over me.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have a present for you! I made it while you were sleeping earlier."

She walked over to the music player on the other side of her bed and put in a holodisc. I couldn't see what was being played, but I could sure as hell hear it. Soft moans that were clearly Shepard's were echoing throughout the room.

"Mmm, I just love the sound of my own voice, don't you? Well, I should get going before I have to cancel on Kelly for a "severe headache". Have fun..."

It had been an hour since Shepard left. At least, I thought it had been. I had lost track of the time since the torture started, though I wouldn't quite call it torture anymore. It was too much to handle, but _Keelah_, it felt so damn good. The vibrations were coursing throughout my entire body, and I could feel my climax rising. I was getting closer and closer to bursting. I didn't think my suit could absorb any more.

I was wrong, of course. I came again and felt the warm stain grow.

Then I heard the doors slide open and the clicking of shoes against the floor. Then I heard a voice that wasn't Shepard's.

"Wow, you've kept her like this for how long?"

"I don't know, I hooked her up like this about 20 minutes before we left, so... four hours? Yeah, that sounds about right."

Four hours? I didn't think think it had been that long. I guess time flies when you're getting fucked silly.

"So when do I get a turn?"

"How about right now?"

"I was joking, but... I haven't been with a quarian yet. I'll give it a go."

Great, so some stranger was going to fuck me? At least, I thought that was the case until I saw Kelly looming over me.

"Oh, look at her lidded eyes. Poor thing is probably exhausted. Go ahead and turn it off."

With a click, the vibrating stopped, and I felt numb. Serene, but numb.

"Oh Kelly, look down here. See all these stains? She was probably thinking about me the whole time we were out."

"I think she missed you Commander. Maybe you should let her know you're back..."

I felt of a soft touch on my shoulder, and then it shaking me lightly. I groaned and turned to face Shepard, and I saw her smiling softly at me.

"Have you been out long?"

"I was awake the whole time. Keelah, it was the most intense thing I've ever experienced!..."

"I'm sorry for leaving for leaving you here for so long. I only planned to be out for a few hours, but the movie was really long, and it was so bad that me and Kelly had to have a few drinks to forget the whole thing."

"There are movies that should just be left without sequels" Kelly said, obviously disappointed with the film "Fleet & Flotilla is one of them."

I felt the bonds around my wrists loosen and my arms hitting the bed, the blood rushing back after being suspended for so long.

"I'll make it up to you somehow, Tali... I know, how about a threesome!" Shepard said all-too-eager

A threesome with Shepard and Kelly?

Sounded fun.

"I can tell by that dreamy smile on your face that's a yes. And yes, I can make out some of your facial features, and yes, I know you've been staring at my chest whenever we talk in the engineering deck."

I swallowed.

"Now that it's cleared up, let's get this started already. I've been horny ever since that sex scene at the end of the movie, even if it was clearly written by a virgin."

Her uniform dropped to floor, and Kelly was visibly shocked to see that Shepard wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Now you Kelly."

Kelly slipped off her dress and heels until she was nude, and walked over to Shepard, giving her a small slap on the rear.

"So where do we start?"

"Well, it looks like Tali's had her share down there... want to play with her tits?"

"Oh, that's my favorite part!"

Now imagine your nipples being sucked and licked, at the same time, by two of the hottest women in the galaxy. Sounds great, right?

It feels fucking amazing.

A small moan escaped Kelly's lips, followed by a pop as her mouth jumped away when she turned to face Shepard.

"So when do _we_ get to cum? It only seems fair", Kelly said mock-pouting.

"Alright then. Get up Tali, we've more than paid our debt. Now it's your turn."

I stood up, a bit groggily, and walked over to the couch.

"Kelly, lay down here."

Kelly laid on her back, head at the corner of the couch. I climbed on top of her, and removed my crotch-plate. I put our lips together, and we both moaned.

"Shepard, come here and kneel on Kelly's head. She'll take care of you."

She put her lips to Kelly's mouth, and Kelly gave her a small lick. Shepard tingled at the feel, but simply said "more".

So the pattern continued. Kelly kept licking Shepard's pussy and I kept grind my hips to Kelly's. This went on for 30 minutes, no matter how many times any one of us came.

Finally, we all came together one final time. We all cried out as we climaxed, Shepard's cum spraying on Kelly's face and Kelly and I's own juices mixing together. Shepard was breathing pretty heavy, like she had just gotten out of a sparring session, but way more intense.

"Fuck... Kelly, Tali, I'm tired out. It's late, let's go to bed already."

"Alright", said Kelly as she picked up her clothes, "I'll see you two tomorrow." She headed out the door and gave a backward glance.

"And if you ever want to mix things up again, come find me. I've got a few cool devices we can use next time."

With a final wink and smile, she walked out, leaving just me and Shepard.

"Come on Shepard, let's sleep," I said exhausted

"I thought you'd never ask."

We got into her bed, sheets still ruined from my earlier escapade. I guess the smell got to Shepard, because as soon as the fragrance hit us, I felt her hand on my ass.

"I was lying, by the way. I just wanted you all to myself..."

I didn't get any sleep that night.

Done at the request of about four anonymous folk.


End file.
